El hermano de Steven
by jva98
Summary: Hay una nueva gema de cristal, pero esto no puede ser del agrado de Steven, el cual la extraña con todo su ser a ambas madres que dieron su forma física para crear a sus hijos. Pero Steven ya no tendrá que estar solo. Steven tendrá un hermano.


_**El hermano de Steven**_

Era un día claro en ciudad playa, y Steven se encontraba en aquellos momentos en una misión importante con Garnet y Connie. Desde hace un tiempo Perla había dejado de enseñarle a ambos aprendices, y tanto Connie como Steven decidieron que debían aprender un poco de Garnet y su forma de mantener la fusión, pues consideraban que en esgrima ya estaban bien ambos para la batalla y no querían perder su entrenamiento.

En aquel momento, Stevonnie gobernaba la batalla contra una increíblemente fuerte gema corrompida que parecía más bien una cucaracha voladora amarilla. El insecto les había lanzado su pus asqueroso a ambas fusiones por un apéndice como si fuera vomito. Por su parte Garnet esquivo con una voltereta hacia atrás; pero Stevonnie se limitó a cubrirse con el escudo rosado.

—Yiuh…—se quejó la chica a la vez que sonreía y lanzaba su escudo contra la gema corrupta.

Gartnet entonces se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a Stevonnie, esta sabía que la prueba había iniciado; así que, con un empuje de motivación, probablemente por parte de Steven; la chica se lanzó con su espada hacia la adversaria y atacó como si de una experta espadachín se tratara. La cucaracha en lugar de sufrir cuando uno de sus miembros era arrancado, los regeneraba con toda facilidad.

En cambio, Stevonnie se llenaba a cada golpe con más de esa asquerosa pus que calaba con el contacto de la piel.

—"Pica, pica"…—sentía en el interior Connie las ansias de Steven—Tranquilo…Estamos bien.—fue la respuesta de Connie, aun en el cuerpo conjunto.

Volvieron a voltear a Garnet, quien juntó sus manos para formar un circulo y sin decir nada fue como si Stevonnie recordara "Respetar, amar y confiar". Entonces fue cuando obedeció la parte de Steven, y se rascó un brazo a la vez que con la mano que tenía el ardor daba un fuerte movimiento con la espada y partía a la gema corrupta en dos.

Pero esta gema, en lugar de volverse piedra, parecía expandirse en todas las dimensiones que le eran posible, hasta parecer casi un globo que estaba a punto de…

Sin más Stevonnie alzó sus brazos, cubriéndose con una burbuja protectora de color rosado. Segundos después la gema estalló, embarrando cada centímetro cuadrado que se encontrara a veinte metros a la redonda. Incluido todo el cuerpo de Garnet, la cual seguía inmóvil, aunque dudaban que aun tuviera visión, debido a que todo su rostro estaba cubierto por ese asqueroso pus.

La maestra, sin embargo, se quitó sus gafas que siempre usaba y las hizo desaparecer, provocando que todo el pus embarrado cayera al suelo. Luego hizo un movimiento cerca de su rostro y unos nuevos, y limpios, lentes oscuros, aparecieron en su rostro. Se movió un par de metros, provocando que el pus sonara asquerosamente en su andar, pero para ella no tenía ninguna importancia.

—Lo han hecho bien.—les felicitó a la vez que tomaba la gema corrupta y la encerraba en una burbuja—Vamos de vuelta al templo.

—¿Al templo?—preguntó Stevonnie a la vez que una luz la iluminaba y dos figuras completamente distintas aparecían.

Uno de ellos, era Steven, el cual aparentemente seguía igual que siempre, manteniendo su joven apariencia de niño de diez años. Por el lado contrario, una adolescente de quince años, se materializo a su lado; siendo ella Connie, con su ropa de entrenamiento. Al momento de separarse, también lo hizo la burbuja, provocando que ambos quedaran cubiertos por esa asquerosa sustancia.

—Ahh…Tendré que darme cinco baños para quitarme este olor…—se quejó Connie tapándose la nariz.

—Jeje, ¿Solo cinco?—intentó bromear Steven a la vez que le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

Connie, sin embargo, no le causo gracia el chiste, así que rodó los ojos y forzó una sonrisa; el olor era terrible, y al mirar la zona solo pudo pensar en algo:

—Al alcalde Dewey no le gustara como dejamos el bosque.—dijo ella finalmente levantándose.

—No es nuestro problema.—dijo Garnet a la vez que se acercaba con una cara de seriedad, o por lo menos daba el aire de tener esa expresión—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Derrotamos a la gema mala.—le contestó Connie.

—No, ¿Por qué pararon de fusionarse?—replanteó la pregunta Garnet—¿Hay algún problema que deba saber?

—No, no, no, no…—Connie negaba moviendo sus muñecas de un lado a otro y con los ojos abiertos como platos—Es solo que cuando mencionaste el templo Steven…Él…

Ambas miraron a Steven, el cual pateaba el suelo y suspiraba triste, Garnet rápidamente entendió lo que ocurría, pero a sabiendas de que Steven solo se pondría más triste, dijera lo que dijese (enserio que agradecía tener visión futura algunas veces), lo dejó en paz y solo dio la orden de volver a los niños, pero Connie se negó y dijo que iría directamente a su casa, Garnet la dejó, debido que hasta para ella, el olor era exagerado.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar, hubiesen tardado menos, de no ser porque Steven caminaba lento, abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Cuando le tocó subir las escaleras, volteó a otro lado, se mordió las uñas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. "Todo está bien Steven" se dijo mentalmente.

Una vez abrieron la puerta, Steven volvió a ver la causa de su enfado.

—Hola, llegaron.—saludó un niño delgado, pequeño, de cabellera corta y naranja y con una camiseta con una media luna morada que le quedaba grande.

—Hola Peck.—le saludó Garnet amistosamente a la pequeña criatura, la cual saltaba en el sofá.

—¿Me trajeron un recuerdo? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Lo hicieron?—preguntó el niño.

—A menos que quieras esta cosa apestosa, no.—contestó Steven con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa forzada; ofreciéndole parte de la sustancia que lo cubría—Ahm, ahora que lo recuerdo, debo darme cinco baños.—le dijo a Garnet a la vez que entraba en la habitación susodicha.

Peck y Garnet se quedaron solos en la sala de estar, a la vez que veían como Steven cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Por qué siempre es así?—le preguntó el menor a Garnet.

—Aun la extraña…—fue la respuesta de Garnet—Pero ya lo superara, nosotras lo hicimos, dos veces.—dijo Garnet a la vez que se quitaba sus gafas con magia y un par de lágrimas caían de sus tres ojos—Dos veces.

—¿Mama y Rose?—preguntó Peck a la vez que miraba al techo la figura de Rose Cuarzo, la madre de su hermano; no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el mero hecho de existir.

—Sí, Rose y Perla fueron buenas gemas.—le dijo Garnet sonriendo con nostalgia a la vez que miraba el último vestigio de Perla, el cual era otro retrato hecho por Vidalia, colgado justo al lado del de Rose, una hermosa Perla con una vestimenta celeste y una espada larga y afilada, pero con esa espiral que la rodeaba, un cabello del mismo color que el del chico y unos ojos brillantes que le daban aire de libertad.

En la frente del chico, tenía una roca blanca y opaca, la cual, cuando salían a pasear por la ciudad; solían cubrir con una tiara y que esta fuera la piedra central de ese objeto; o simplemente con sombreros que le cubrieran todo el cabello. Aunque sus seres más cercanos sabían que era una extensión del chico, y esperaban a que le creciera el cabello para que pudiese esconder ese objeto de los humanos. Aunque Lapis y Peridot todavía no lo habían conocido ya crecido como niño pequeño.

—¿Papa las amó a las dos?—preguntó nuevamente Peck, era raro que Garnet se abriera tanto, y debía de aprovechar la ocasión.

—Jeje, es una larga historia pequeñín, pero…Sí, amó primero a Rose; y eso lo distanció de Perla…Varios años después reconciliaron su amistad, y notaron que tenían demasiado en común.—dijo Garnet pensando si decirle toda esa pelea constante que tenían Perla y Greg, optó por continuar con el secreto guardado—Al final la amistad se transformó en algo más, ambos encontraron en el otro lo que habían perdido cuando Rose se deshizo.

El pequeño no entendía del todo el contexto, de hecho, de no ser porque Amatista le había dado algo de información en secreto, no hubiera sabido que su madre amaba a la mama de su hermano.

—¿Algún día Steven me perdonara?—preguntó Peck a la gema mayor, ya totalmente serio.

Eso fue suficiente para Garnet, la cual ni con su visión futura pudo encontrar una respuesta que satisficiera al pequeño, así que solo le dio unas palmaditas y fue a la habitación que le pertenecía a ella.

Steven tardó un rato en volver a aparecer, estaba que relucía de limpio e iba en toalla por la casa, aunque sus ojos se notaban un poco rojos. Peck se le acercó para procurar que estuviese bien, sin embargo Steven le dijo que se encontraba bien y subió a su cama en el segundo piso. Lo mismo hizo su hermano, el cual tenía su cama donde antes hubiese estado la televisión de Steven.

Ambos hermanos estaban recostados, y si bien, aun eran las ocho de la noche, no pudieron evitar sentirse cansados.

—Eh, ¿Se van a dormir sin una buena cena?—apareció Amatista saltando con un emparedado de tocino con arena de playa—Se me ocurrió una nueva receta, ¿Quién la prueba?

Ambos niños se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza a la gema, la cual alzó los hombros, y haciéndose la desentendida se tragó de un bocado el aperitivo, junto al plato desechable.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?—se ofreció Steven a sabiendas que no podían irse a dormir sin haber comido algo antes.

—No tengo mucho apetito…—respondió Peck, aunque su estomago lo traicionó.

—A Perla tampoco le gustaba mucho comer…—dijo Steven a la vez que se reía y un par de lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, pero no escapaban de ahí, dándole un brillo a estos.

—Hey, lo siento…—le dijo el niño pequeño con arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no...!—se intentó disculpar Steven—No era mi intenció…Yo…

Amatista miró de uno a otro lado con los ojos abiertos como platos, era interesante ver como Steven, después de un par de semanas, aun no podía superar el hecho de que Perla ya no estuviera entre ellos.

—Yo sé que extrañas a mama…—dijo el pequeño—Y que por mi culpa ella ya no está…

—No, no…Es solo que…—Steven se rascaba la nuca nervioso y luego de mirar a Peck un momento suspiró—Sí, extraño a Perla, pero no te puedo culpar a ti.

—¿Por qué no?—le preguntó el recién nacido.

—Porque…—en realidad a Steven no se le ocurría un buen motivo—Porque somos hermanos, y Perla siempre quiso que tuviese un hermano.—fue la respuesta que se le ocurrió a Steven.

—¿Ah?—en cambio Peck no parecía entender.

—Veras, Perla sabía que tarde o temprano todos mis…Nuestros amigos en ciudad playa desaparecerían, porque las gemas no envejecen, ¿Te lo hemos contado?—preguntó Steven, sabiendo que a él no se lo contaron hasta los catorce o trece años.

—¿Las gemas no envejecemos?—se tocó la cara el niño—¡Pero tenemos fotos de bebes!—dijo reclamándole a Steven.

—Es…Distinto, déjame terminar.—le pidió paciencia a la vez que volvía a rascarse la nuca—Las últimas palabras de Perla, fueron que estaba alegre por tenerte.—dijo Steven citándola—Porque así yo podría tener por siempre alguien como yo.—luego de decir eso miró al suelo.

Hubo un silencio incomodó, en el cual Amatista desapareció, aun con los ojos vidriosos y se dirigió a la cocina. Les preparó un emparedado con jamón y queso; una verdadera comida humana. Uno para Peck, dos para Steven. Los niños al ver ese acto le agradecieron, y ella se fue, conmovida por las palabras de Steven, a su habitación del templo.

—Nunca la había visto así…—dijo Steven sonriendo para luego volver a mirar un poco a su hermano—¿Sabes algo más?—preguntó el chico sonriendo ahora sinceramente—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Perla me dijo que me parecía a mi madre.—se señaló él mismo—Yo al inicio no le creí, pero viéndote, ahora sé a lo que se refería.

Tal vez en el fondo siguiera deseando abrazar a Perla, llorar sobre su hombro, decirle que prefería que siguiera peleada con su padre. Pero debía de dejarlo pasar, así como Perla había dejado pasar su amor por Rose para cuidarlo, le tocaba el turno a Steven de ser hermano mayor, de cuidar a una Perla renacida que tarde o temprano crecería para formar parte de las Gemas de Cristal. Una perla que si bien, no sería nunca como ella lo fue, sería él mismo, así como Steven era él mismo. Una perla que era como él, una gema humana, compañeros por la eternidad.

 **FIN**

 **Na.—Soy nuevo en este fandom, así que no sé si alguien llegó hasta este punto sin odiarme a muerte, pero bueno, quería iniciar con una carta que tenía por ahí guardada. Era una idea que me había surgido a partir de "Mr. Greg" en el cual no debo ser el único que comenzó a shipear PerlaxGreg…Por favor, díganme que no soy el único.**

 **La portada no es mía, sino de este autor, y sus creditos respectivos** **nab aroo n/bfG8hO**

 **Creo que esta historia da para más, y a lo mejor le hago long fic, quien sabe, depende que tan buena bienvenida tenga el fandom. Además, quería hacer algo especial por mi 30 fic.**

 **Por cierto, "Respetar, amar y confiar" es mi traducción de como sería Heres comes a Tought, por lo menos, una traducción personal.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido, si les gusto les agradecería que dejasen una review y bueno, nos vemos.**


End file.
